Prom Night
by Herajuku
Summary: Prom is coming up and everyone needs a date. Sakura and Ino go toe to toe for prom queen. Hosted by Yoroichi and Iruka. Pairings: IchixSaku, Naruxorihime, hinataxishida, kibaxsoifon, saixnemu, sasuxrukia, and much more
1. Beginning

**Well here goes nothing. I hope you and enjoy and please review =)**

* * *

><p><strong>6 a.m Naruto's home<strong>

The sun peaked over the horizon naturally warming the small village of Konoha. A few rays of sun poked into Naruto's room waking him from his peaceful slumber. Naruto awoke with a yawn and a stretch and blindly walked into the kitchen for his breakfast, which consisted of Ramen and milk. As he stuffed some noodles in his mouth, he thought about who he should ask to prom. "SAKURA!" he exclaimed. "YOU WILL BE MINE!" His fist pounded the table causing un-chewed noodles to slide down his throat. He grabbed his throat choking painfully on the floor.

**6 a.m Sasuke's home**

Sasuke awoke at six in the morning just before the sun had time to do the job. Sasuke didn't awake due to the alarm that blared through his room or the smell of sausages that drifted from his kitchen. No, he awoke due to something even worse. Fighting… "Stop it Ino-Pig!" he didn't have to see faces to know who broke into his house. Loud banging and scuffling terrorized his kitchen and warned him that today was going to be a long day.

**6 a.m Ichigo's home**

Ichigo awoke to an agonizing pain in his stomach. He winced and mustered up enough strength to open his eyes and have a look at his aggressor. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he shouted at his dad, whose foot was still digging into Ichigo's stomach. "GET OFF OF ME!" Ichigo grabbed the nearest thing he could and pelted his father with it. He silently apologized to Kon, who now lied lifeless on the floor. Within moments the house was in an uproar from Ichigo and Isshin's daily brawl.

**6 a.m Renji's home (shared with other shinigami)**

"Where the hell is my cereal?" Renji's voice boomed through the halls, threatening all the shinigami who shared this rented house. He was replied by silence and stomped back into the kitchen. As he entered he was appalled at what he saw before him. Ikkaku and Yumichika were stuffing their faces with Renji's Froot Loops' cereal. "ZABIMARU!" he shouted, before he violently attacked the two thieves.

**8 a.m The lake**

The usual village boys and tenants gathered by the lake. The topic of the day was prom and everyone thought about who they were asking. "Oi! Naruto! Who are you taking to the prom?" Ichigo asked as he lied back in the grass.

Naruto hopped out of the water and shook his hair. "I'm asking Sakura-chan! So everyone else back off."

"You're not just gonna go up to her and ask her, are you?"

Everyone turned and stared at Sai. Sai sweatdropped and continued, "I read that guys are supposed to ask the girls out in creative ways. That way they have a better chance of not being rejected."

Sasuke scoffed, "Naruto will get rejected no matter what."

Naruto fumed, "HEY SHUDDUP SASUKE! WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY?" all the water steamed off of him in his heated rage.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway?" Ishida chimed in. "It's just a stupid dance."

"I agree with Ishida." Shikamaru nodded as he stared off into the clouds.

"Me too." Added Gaara.

"ARE YOU THREE NUTS? PROM IS THE TIME WE CAN LET LOOSE AND LET OUR YOUTH EXPLODE!" Lee announced. His fiery passion was visible as everyone stared at him awestruck.

"…are his eyes on fire?" Chad asked.

"I think so…" Kiba replied, followed by Akamaru's soft whimpering.

Choji wiped his eyes and stood to his feet. Lee's rant inspired him, he turned and headed home. "Where are you going, Choji?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned up.

"He's probably hungry." Renji said with a scoff.

"I'm going to bake a cake –"

"See? I told you."

"-and I'm giving it to the prettiest girl in the village. Then she'll definitely go to the prom with me and together we'll let our youth explode."

Tears streamed from Lee's eyes. "YOU HAVE THE POWER OF YOUTH WITHIN YOU! USE IT WISELY!"

Choji stared into Lee's eyes and gave him a thumbs up. "I will do my best."

"…now Choji's eyes are on fire." Chad added.

Ichigo stood to his feet. "Choji is on the right track. We should all do something creative and ask the girls to prom."

"Well I'm not going to prom, so you can count me out." Neji said as he began to leave.

"Oh yes you are!" Naruto said chasing after him.

"Why do you care?"

Naruto grabbed his arm to stop him. "I overheard Hinamori crying to Hinata about wanting to go to prom with you. If you don't go then…I will never forgive you."

Neji stared at Naruto for a minute and contemplated what he had just said. He shook his arm loose from Naruto's grip and continued walking. "Like I care about your forgiveness, I'm still not going."

The rest of the group along with Naruto watched as Neji walked off. A silence had befallen them all but was shortly broken by Shikamaru's yawn. "I'm not going either, plus the creative way of asking thing sounds like a drag anyway."

The sound of Lee's heart shattering echoed across the area. "You guys can't give up! This isn't right."

"If everyone is throwing in the towel, I think I'll join. I never saw the importance of prom anyway." Ishida pushed up his glasses and walked away.

"Wow is this prom gonna suck or what?" Renji laughed, joined by no one.

"It's not gonna end like this." Naruto said. He turned to the group. "I won't let this be it, everyone is showing up to prom no matter what it takes."

Ichigo scratched his head, "Well, what are you gonna do?"

Naruto smiled and darted off into the village. "This is not going to be good." Kiba groaned along with his buddy Akamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any pairing ideas let me know. I'm trying to mix the naruto character with the bleach but i don't mind letting some stick their own people. =) stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Pure Coincidence?

**Well here is the next chapter hope you like it =) **

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 Ichigo <strong>

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to ask Rukia." Ichigo turned and walked away. "Ja ne." he waved as he disappeared into the distance.

He ambled down the village and thought about what he was even going to give to Rukia. _Be creative. _He repeated in his head. As he walked he passed an art supply shop. _A picture? Rukia loves pictures. I'll just draw her one and she'll have to say yes…well, according to what Sai said. _Ichigo entered the shop and purchased paper and colored pencils. _Now, what should I draw? Hmm._

As he walked to find a secluded place to draw he heard muted sobs in the distance. _What the hell? _He followed the crying until he found Sakura sitting on a stump in the training grounds. He walked up behind her and frowned. "Sakura? Why are you crying?"

Sakura turned around and noticed Ichigo standing over her with a scowl plastered on his face. "Nothing." she scoffed. "...as if you care anyway." She wiped her eyes and stood to her feet preparing to walk away.

Ichigo grabbed her by the arm and looked deep into her big, emerald eyes, "You're my friend. So of course I care about why you are sad."

Sakura's heart pounded in her stomach a mile a minute. Her mind raced as she stared Ichigo into his warm, narrow eyes. Sakura was beginning to notice Ichigo in a new light. She always thought he was kind of cute but she was certain that Sasuke was the one for her. Now everything was different, Ichigo made her more flustered in this one moment than Sasuke ever did. "R-really…?" she sputtered.

"Yes, Sakura, and prom is coming up soon. I thought you and all the other girls would be excited or something." He scratched his head nervously trying to think of some way to cheer her up. He needed to hurry if he was ever going to finish this picture for Rukia.

"I would be…" Sakura began, her gaze lowered to the ground. "…but I don't have a date."

Ichigo thought back about what Naruto had said about Sakura. He smirked, "I know someone who's dying to ask you out." His smirk turned into a grin because he half-heartedly agreed with Sasuke that Naruto would definately be rejected by her.

Sakura looked up and noticed his scowl turned in to a grin. Her heart began to beat faster. _Oh my God…he wants to ask me? _Sakura returned Ichigo's smile and inched closer to him deciding to 'play along.' "Well who is this person who's dying to ask me out?"

Ichigo stepped back; he didn't want to ruin any attempt Naruto had planned so he decided not to flat out tell her who her secret admirer was. "Umm…well…" he stammered. "He has blonde hair."

Sakura continued to inch closer. She knew Ichigo was just dying to ask her out so now he was either nervous or playing hard to get. "And…?"

Ichigo continued to step back, for some reason Sakura couldn't stand still. "And…he's umm…loud." Ichigo desperately searched his head for more interesting qualities Naruto had but he just couldn't think of any. "And…he…umm…he's…"

Sakura inched closer until Ichigo was backed up into a tree. Then, she pressed her body up against his. A lecherous grin crept across her face as she moved her lips closer to his. They're lips were less than an inch apart and she slowly said, "Of course I'll go to prom with you."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his. The paper and pencils dropped from his hands as he stood there awkwardly. Sakura stepped back and smiled. "I have to pick out a dress!" she shrieked with excitement. "Oh! And our matching colors will be red and white." Ichigo, frozen in his current position, just nodded his head and watched as she skipped off.

_What the hell just happened? _He thought to himself.

**8:55 Naruto**

Naruto ran the streets in search of Hinamori. He had the perfect plan to get her and Neji together. _She must be with Toshiro. _He thought to himself. _And if she's with him then they both must be with Matsumoto-san. And if they're with her then they must be shopping! _Naruto grinned as his analytical skills kicked in. _Now if I was Matsumoto where would I be shopping? _He ran passed all the shops until he noticed a woman's clothing store. _This must be it! _He burst through the glass door and searched for the group.

Naruto ran down aisle after aisle of dresses and skirts until he noticed Sakura. He stopped and hid behind a rack of dresses not too far from her. _Sakura-chan is picking out a dress already. She must be anxious for prom._ He noticed the large smile plastered on her face. _I wonder if she's thinking about me, maybe she's been planning to ask me all along! _Naruto walked from behind the rack of dresses and up to his beloved Sakura.

Sakura's smile faded as Naruto approached her. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" she sifted through dress after dress in search of the perfect one.

"Well, you see…" he rubbed his head nervously. _Why isn't she asking me yet, maybe I need to be more aggressive. _"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Sakura's brows furrowed as she stared at him, "No, I don't think so?" her confusion distracted her from the dresses.

Naruto kept egging the situation on, "Anything about the prom…?" Sakura shook her head. Naruto huffed in frustration. "DON'T YOU WANT TO ASK ME TO PROM?"

Sakura's face turned bright red as the other shoppers looked in their direction. Then the rage within her came boiling up as her face turned red-hot with anger. "LIKE HELL I'M ASKING YOU TO PROM!" her hand balled up into a fist and with one hard thrust her fist pounded the top of his head like a hammer to a nail.

"Ow, Sakura-chan…" Naruto cried, as he rubbed the knot on his head. "Well, if you are too nervous to ask me then I'll ask you." He shook off the stinging pain on his head and smiled, "Will you go to prom with me?"

Sakura's eye twitched as a second wave of her anger built up. "Ichigo has already asked me! So get the heck out of here!"

Naruto inched back in fear until what she said clicked in his head. "ICHIGO?" Naruto clenched his teeth. _That bastard! _Naruto lost all sight of what he originally came to the store to do and stormed out in a heated rage. "I'm going to kill him!" he screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update as soon as possible =)<strong>


	3. Love?

**Well this is the first time i cranked out chapters this quickly but here goes number 3...enjoy =)**

**...guess i should add a disclaimer too, though its obvious ^-^''**

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 a.m Renji<strong>

"This blows; I don't even know who I'm going to ask." Renji said as he sat up from the grass.

Sasuke stood to his feet and placed his arms behind his head. "Ask Ino." He began walking toward the village. "It'll keep her from annoying me."

Renji stood to his feet as well; "Ino?" a big smile inched across his face. "Well she is pretty cute." He walked up to Shikamaru. "Hey pineapple, tell me what Ino likes."

Shikamaru's eye twitched in anger. "Pineapple? You're one to talk." he closed his eyes and went back to his daydreaming.

Renji kicked his side, "Oi! I asked you a question! You're in the same team as her anyway, right?"

Shikamaru sat up and glared at Renji, "Yeah but it's not like I've been interested in what she likes. Go ask her yourself!"

Renji glared back at Shikamaru, he was beginning to get pissed off. "THAT WOULD DEFEAT THE PURPOSE! SO ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME OR NOT?"

Shikamaru stood up so he was eye to eye with Renji. "Talk to someone else and leave me out of this." He growled. "I'm going to meet up with Asuma-sensei." He said to the other guys. "See ya."

Renji stood there as Shikamaru walked off, he didn't like that boy one bit. "Smart-ass." He said under his breath.

"Freakin' ginger." Shikamaru growled to himself.

Renji shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the village he was destined to figure out what Ino likes. As he ambled passed shop after shop he noticed Hinata walking toward his direction. "Hinata!" he shouted as he ran up to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled. "You're friends with Ino, right?" Hinata shyly nodded. "Well I'm asking her to prom, do you know what she likes?"

"Well…umm…she…" she stammered. She didn't know what to think with Renji in her face all of a sudden.

"SPIT IT OUT!" he shouted.

Hinata whimpered and shifted her gaze to the ground. She didn't know whether to be scared or compliant. Renji noticed the scared look on her face and he backed off a bit. He needed to think of a way to ask her more nicely. He let out an exasperated sigh, "I really need your help. Can you think of one thing I should get Ino?"

"F-flowers…her mom owns a flower shop and Ino helps out there…"

Renji smiled and hugged Hinata tightly, "Thank you!" he said before darting off to the flower shop. Hinata stood in place frightened and bewildered.

**8:30 a.m Ino**

"Damn, billboard brow. If it wasn't for her my precious Sasuke would have had breakfast in bed and then asked me to prom."

_**Flashback (the way she pictured it)**_

_"Oh Ino, this breakfast is delightful." Sasuke swooned as he held Ino's hand gently in his. "Only someone as beautiful as you could pull this off."_

_Ino giggled. "Anything for you, my love."_

_Sasuke looked longingly into Ino's eyes. "Will you go to prom with me?" _

_Ino's face turned bright red as he stared at her, "Of course I will."_

_Sasuke lunged forward and kissed Ino while Sakura is forced to watch as she's hogtied on the ground with tape over her mouth._

_**End flashback**_

"Ugh, she ruins everything!" as Ino carried the tray of food down the hospital corridor an amazing idea popped into her head. "I'll make her jealous." She chuckled evilly. "I'll become prom queen and of course, Sasuke, will be my King and while we're hugged up slow dancing she will cry and run home like the weak little loser she is. All I need to do now is find a date because I'm not showing up to prom alone."

**8: 45 a.m Renji**

Renji charged into the flower shop and eyed the various rows of flowers. _Which ones should I get her? _He sighed heavily. _Flowers are flowers maybe it won't matter. _As Renji frantically searched for the right flowers someone approached him.

"May I help you, sir?"

Renji looked up and noticed that the lady standing before him resembled Ino. "Umm, are you Ino's mother?"

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled sweetly, "Why yes I am. And you are?"

"I'm Renji Abarai. I want to ask Ino to prom and –"

"- and so you're buying some flowers for her…?

Renji chuckled shyly; her mom was just as intimidating as Ino was. "I thought she might like flowers since she works here and all."

Mrs. Yamanaka chuckled. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Too much of something is never good. For example, don't give a girl who has many flowers a flower. Between you and me, Ino loves chocolates. She constantly diets and claims not to love chocolate but she does especially the ones with strawberry filling. So, if you want to impress her go pick up a box."

Renji grinned and thanked Mrs. Yamanaka before running off to the nearest candy shop. Once he found one and entered he scrambled through the boxes of chocolates until he found the ones Ino loved. _Why am I going through so much trouble for this girl? _He thought to himself. _It's not like I actually want to date her, right? _Renji purchased the chocolate and set off to find Ino. He wanted to ask her before anyone else got a chance to.

**9:00 a.m Ino**

Ino finished her shift at the hospital and began her plans. _Now it's time to find a stooge._ Ino grinned as she strolled out the hospital. As she walked she noticed plenty of guys eyeing her. She waited for a least one to muster up enough courage to ask her out. Shortly one shyly approached her holding a bouquet of lilies. Ino rolled her eyes and uninterestedly waited for the boy to speak.

"Will…u-umm…y-y-you…"

Ino sighed, if this boy didn't spit out what he was trying to say in the next five seconds she was walking. Shy guys have never been worth her time and she wasn't going to make any exceptions.

"g-go t-t-t-to the pr-prom with –"

Ino noticed someone charging at her. She looked passed the boy as he spoke to get a better look at the guy barreling toward her. "ZABIMARU!" Ino's eyes widened as she stared at the bright flash. "BANKAI!"

"m-meeeeeeeeeeee?" his words grew faint as he flew away in the distance. Ino eyed Renji's zanpakuto in bankai form and smiled. She was glad that stuttering idiot was out of her face.

Renji ran up to her and shoved the chocolates in her hands. He then grabbed his knees and panted like a dehydrated dog. "Will…you…go to prom with me?" he said through his heavy breathing.

Ino stared at the chocolate. She expected to receive flowers like everyone else would bring but instead she was given her most favorite treat in the world. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she eyed the chocolate and then Renji. He was the first person to ever put thought into a gift for her like this. She inched closer to the hunched over red-head and lifted up his head. "Of course." She smiled.

Renji could feel his face growing hotter as her soft hand held his chin. He nervously stood to his feet and smiled. He could feel his heart racing rapidly. _Do…I really like her? _He thought to himself.

_What is it about this guy…? _Ino wondered.

As they stood there mesmerized by each other they hadn't taken notice to Ichigo walking passed them dazed and confused. What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it...im working on the next chapter as we speak. Reviews are appreciated and special thanks to you who did. ^_^<strong>


	4. Getting Ichigo back

**Well it's been a while since I updated because i upload stories to another website now but here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy =3 If i get more reviews ill update sooner and thanks to those who reviewed. =3**

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 a.m Rukia<strong>

"Neeeeee-chan!" Kon whined as they ambled up the market street. "Can we rest; we've been shopping all day."

"Yoroichi has left a select few people in charge of getting supplies for the prom. We won't rest until our mission is complete."

Rukia read the signs of each shop in search of the art supply store. As she absently walked, focused on one thing she bumped into something hard causing her to drop her stuff. "HEY WATCH IT!" Kon shouted at the person who caused this mess.

Sasuke looked down at the animal and stomped on it. "You're annoying." He growled.

Rukia stood up with all the supplies she gathered barely supported in her arms. "Kon are you alright?" she asked.

Kon rubbed his head, "He bruised my head but I'll feel better if you kiss it for me." Kon leaned up and puckered his lips. His face met with the toe of Rukia's shoe as she punted him across the village.

"As for you," she began as she glared at Sasuke. "You're going to help me with my shopping."

Sasuke's face scrunched into a scowl, "Like hell…" he said before continuing his way.

Rukia fumed and dropped the supplies. She marched up to him cutting him off his path. "I said you are going to help me shop."

Sasuke's glare grew even icier as they stared each other down. Neither one of the backed down or let up their glare for a second. Seconds turned into minutes as the two of them let their pride get in the way of a compromise.

"My, my, look at the chemistry between these two."

Rukia and Sasuke abruptly stopped their glare contest and turned to the voice. It was Tsunade and Shizune. "Good morning Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san." Rukia bowed.

"Well, it goes to show that the tenants living in my village have more respect than the normal villagers." Tsunade laughed.

"So, what is this all about?" Shizune asked.

Sasuke scoffed and turned his head. "Well Shizune-san," Rukia began. "I'm on the prom committee and have direct orders to retrieve supplies. Sasuke has interrupted my task throwing me off track and refuses to help me complete it."

Tsunade sighed, "You are in quite a predicament. So, how about this? Sasuke you are a part of prom committee as of now and you will help Rukia with gathering supplies."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whatever."

Tsunade smiled, "Good luck you two." She waved and continued her walk to the bar with Shizune and TonTon.

Rukia picked up the supplies she dropped earlier and shoved them into Sasuke's hands. "Hold on to these while we find the art store."

**9:15 a.m Naruto**

"Who are you going to kill, Uzumaki-kun?" Inoue asked innocently.

Naruto stared down the road looking for any sign of the traitor. Inoue stared in the same direction helping him look for any sign of the traitor. Inoue leaned in so close that her cheek was nearly touching his. Naruto shifted his gaze to his right and noticed how close she was to him, he flinched back. "I-Inoue-chan." He laughed shyly, nearly forgetting why he was angry.

"Who are we looking for?" Inoue asked with a smile.

Naruto grew flustered at the sight of Inoue's breasts so close to him. "W-we?" he was confused as to why Inoue was even here.

"Yes, is that a problem?" She frowned.

"No! Not at all." Another nervous chuckle extruded from his mouth until something clicked in his head. _Doesn't Ichigo like Inoue? Whenever I see him they're always together. He's cheating on my Sakura! That bastard! I'll take Inoue to prom and then expose Ichigo for the lying cheat he is. _Naruto grinned; he was on a role with all his analytical thinking today. "Inoue-chan?"

Inoue stared at Naruto. She was surprised at how much he reminded her of Ichigo. "Yes?" she replied.

"Will you go to-"

Inoue's eyes widened, "YOU HAVE WHISKERS!" she shrieked as she pointed them out. She giggled and petted the whiskers on his face.

"Yeah, they kind of always have been there."

Inoue grinned, "Now what were you saying?" she asked still playing with his face.

Naruto's cheeks turned a bright red as he noticed the close proximity between the two of them. Inoue was unaware of how flustered he was but was too lost in playing with his whiskers that she didn't care. "Will you go to prom with me?" he said quickly.

Inoue stepped back and smiled. "I'd love to."

Naruto returned her smiled at how easy that was, until his stomach began to moan. "Let's get some ramen." He chuckled nervously.

"Yum! Can we add bananas?"

Naruto smiled at how unnaturally delicious that sounded. "Sure!" As long as ramen was involved he was happy. He raced her to the restaurant, silently proud of how well his plan of getting back Ichigo was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and thanks for reading :)<strong>


	5. Lee's Lover?

**Hola! I'm sorry to everyone who's been reading this that it's been like a year since i uploaded. I'm gonna try to wrap this story up by the end of next week. I just happened to stumble upon it today and realized that i liked this story a lot. Almost as much as 'The Talk' so Thanks to all who are reading. I wrote this chapter kind of quick so i really hope i don't disappoint. R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9:30 a.m Naruto<strong>

"I win! I win!" Inoue exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Naruto's jaw dropped as he ogled at her bouncing.

Naruto shook off his amusement by her. "No way!" he shouted. "I definitely got here first!"

"You did not!" Inoue shouted back.

The sound of their arguing blared into the Ramen Shop striking the attention of two close friends.

"What's this?" Kiyone grinned as she hopped out of the shop. "Is Naruto all sore that he lost to a girl?" she teased as she poked out her tongue.

"You have it all wrong, Kiyone. Orihime-chan just won't admit that she lost. It's just like a female to flaunt her girlish charms to get what she wants. Luckily for me I don't have to worry about that with you; seeing that you have the body of a twelve year old boy and all."

"What did you say, you old fart! You don't have to worry about a girl flaunting her charms around you because they're all grossed out by the sight of you! I don't know how I lasted so long being around you all day. You always smell like old ham!"

"You mind saying that again!" Sentaro screeched as he balled his fists.

"Oh what's that? You're old man ears couldn't hear me?" she teased as she balled her fists.

Naruto and Inoue stepped back as they watched the verbal fight commence between Sentaro and Kiyone. Naruto signaled with his eyes for Inoue to make her way into the Raman Bar. She complied followed quickly by Naruto.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted before slurping down the rest of his raman. "I thought I heard you out there. I would've come out with Sentaro and Kiyone but I began telling Ayame about how amazing the Prom will be.

"Yeah," Ayame chimed in as she brought Naruto his usual. "I hear the theme will be Red Carpet Affair. That sounds pretty cool."

"Ooh! Red Carpet!" Inoue giggled with excitement. "Now I have to make sure I pick out the best dress!"

"Y-you weren't going to before…"Naruto glowered.

"May I take your order?" Ayame said to Inoue distracting her from Naruto's comment.

"So Naruto!" Lee grinned. "Did you use your 'Will of Fire' and do something fantastic to ask Sakura to prom?"

Naruto balled his fist and thought about how Sakura and Ichigo would be going together. "No I decided to ask Orihime-chan instead."

Lee stood up and patted Naruto on his back. "WELL DONE, NAUTO! WAY TO SHOW THAT YOUTHFUL PASSION BURNING WITHIN YOU AND SWICHING UP THE BALLGAME!"

Kiyone and Sentaro entered the Raman Bar tired and out of breath from their heated argument outside. Naruto turned to Inoue and watched as Ayame sliced bananas on top of her Raman. The look of disgust was evident on Ayame's face. Naruto turned back to Lee and asked, "Who are you going to Prom with?"

Lee and Kiyone exchanged grins. "I chose the one girl most like me! You can see the undying passion burning within her beautiful gray eyes! LOOK AT HER NARUTO!" He squeezed Kiyone's cheeks and pulled them back in a way to make her look as though she's smiling. "ISN'T SHE BEAUTIFUL!"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Yeah, she's gorgeous."

Lee let go of Kiyone's face and spun her around facing him. He pulled Kiyone in close and stared deeply into her eyes. Her eyes wavered but stared into his. The light of the bar seemed to spotlight just the two of them as a wave of their love flooded the shop. "Kiyone," he said softly. "YOU HAVE MADE ME THE LUCKIEST MAN IN KONOHA!" Everyone flinched at the intensity of his voice. "Together we will fill this world with our youthful passion and love!"

Kiyone caressed Lee's face, "You're words are so poetic, like you're some sort of poet or something. I feel like I'm the luckiest soul reaper ever."

Time itself stood still as everyone in the shop watched their public display of affection. A sense of serenity filled the place as the youthful passion of Kiyone and Lee touched everyone's hearts.

"GET A ROOM!" Sentaro shouted bursting their bubble of love. The spotlight went away and the love scene reverted back to Ichiraku's Raman Bar. Sentaro grunted and stuck out his cup for another round of Saki.

Kiyone poked her tongue out a Sentaro before walking out of the shop with Lee.

"Kids…" Sentaro sneered.

"Naruto-kun you should really try your raman with bananas. It's soo good!"

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and nodded for Ayame to chop bananas onto his raman_. I wonder what Ichigo is doing right now with my Sakura-chan."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think and i got a few more pairings in mind but let me know if you think of any more.<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Trouble in paradise?

**I hope you enjoy this chapter i tried to make it a bit longer than the last. Please tell me what you think of it! R&R ^.^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 a.m Choji<strong>

"Mom! Are you up yet? I need to bake a cake! We need ingredients!

"I'm coming!" she growled as she barreled down the stairs.

"Also, we're out of chips and don't be cheap this time. No generic ones!"

"Yes sweetie."

**10:00 a.m Ichigo **

Ichigo shook off his confusion because now he was in complete panic mode. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Sakura was going to be his date. _I don't even look good in red._ Ichigo's worrying and aimless traveling led him to the market street. He stopped in front of a large cart of apples and began pacing back and forth. _Naruto is going to be so pissed! I wonder if he knows…wait! How could he possibly know? Unless Sakura told him…No way, Sakura hates the kid. Damn it!_ Ichigo stopped abruptly. His ears perked up like a curious puppy and his eyes darted left and right. "What's that sound?"

He slowly followed the sound until he could make out what it was. He stopped in his tracks as if someone had just put a gun up to his face. Crying? "No!" He shouted. "Not again!" As soon as the last word left his mouth the crying stopped.

"I-I-I-Ichigo?" the voice sputtered out through the constant sniffling. "Is that you?"

Ichigo looked toward the direction of the voice but he could not see anything but shops, carts, and shoppers. Ichigo began searching for the speaker before stopping again. _"What are you doing Ichigo?"_ Ichigo clenched his head as the voice spoke. "_You're not going to console another girl are you? You screwed up bad last time…unless…you plan on taking her to prom too? I wouldn't've taken you for the player type...but then again…we are one in the same. Let's just see how this plays out. By the way, she's in front of the art shop...baka!" _

His inner hollow faded as he walked around the carts to the front of the art shop. There sat Hinamori. Her eyes were blood-shot and her face was still wet from the tears. Next to her sat Toshiro with a scowl on his face that scared even Ichigo. "Oh Ichigo, I-I thought it was you shouting."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ichigo said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't understand why he was apologizing but the icy daggers Toshiro was shooting at him warned him that he needed to. "Are you crying because Neji won't take you to prom?"

Hinamori let out a blood curdling screech and buried her face into her palms. Ichigo winced as she began bawling her eyes out again. "Now you've done it." Toshiro sneered. "Do you always have to ruin things? Between you and Matsumoto I don't know who's worse. Why'd you even walk over here if you weren't going to be any help?"

Ichigo stepped back a bit. He didn't know how to answer that. _"Player my ass. The kid has you spooked no wonder you've never got any. And what's sad is this is the day that it's guaranteed." _"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Hinamori's head shot up; the shock was evident on her face. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Toshiro said standing to his feet. Hyorinmaru was clenched tightly in his hand. "You want to say that again?"

"No no no! I wasn't talking to you I was just-" Ichigo stopped and took a deep breath. His nerves were getting the better of him. He inched closer to Hinamori and took a knee as he looked into Hinamori's cried-out eyes. Ichigo ignored the growls coming from Toshiro. "You will have a date to prom. I promise."

"You promise?" Toshiro repeated with a slight anger still in his voice. "Are you planning on taking her?!"

"_Atta boy! You keep this up and you'll have the harem we always wanted!" _Ichigo ignored the voice in his head and looked toward Toshiro.

"Naruto is making sure that everyone goes to prom. Naruto and Neji are friends so I'm sure he can get Neji to take Hinamori out." Ichigo turned back to Hinamori. He hated seeing a friend hurt so much. "Neji will see what a great person you are." He stopped and scoffed. "Honestly, I don't see why you would go with a guy like Neji anyway he's just an older version of what Toshiro is going to turn out to be. Just two old men in their youth." He stopped and chuckled to himself. "Sounds like a cool sitcom. Two and a half old men! Guess they would need a third person. Shikamaru would actually fit perfectly as Neji's brother with Toshiro being his son!" Ichigo doubled over laughing to himself hysterically at the thought of Toshiro as Shikamaru's son. When his eyes met with Hinamori's again he noticed the panicked expression on her face and her eyes were fixated on her cousin.

Ichigo slowly turned toward Toshiro. He noticed Toshiro's eye twitch as he held Hyorinmaru tightly in both hands. "BANKAI!"

**10:15 a.m Rukia**

"That will be fifty-nine dollars and one cent." The cashier of the art supply shop said as she bagged the supplies.

Sasuke growled to himself as he snatched the money from Rukia's hand. He counted out sixty dollars and scoffed. "You don't have a penny?"

"If I had a penny I would have given it to you."

"You've been out shopping all day and you don't have change?" Sasuke slammed the money onto the counter and grabbed the bags. "Keep the change lady." He said.

"What?!" Rukia shouted. "She cannot keep that change." Rukia held out her hand as the cashier counted the change.

"You're wasting time." Sasuke said as he headed toward the door.

"And you're wasting money! We were given a strict budget and we need every cent."

"And if that was the case then where the hell is the change from all your other shopping!"

"I never got any change because I make sure my items equal the nearest dollar!"

"Who does that? What, do you buy a pack of gum every time to even out the price? You do nothing but waste time. I have better things to worry about than help you with your damn shopping!" He scoffed. "I can't wait until you freaks get out of my village." Sasuke clenched the bags tighter and stormed out of the shop.

Rukia fumed and stormed out of the store after him. Once she exited she noticed Ichigo frozen in an awkward position.

In one swift swipe of her sword she shattered his crystalline prison. She then turned to Toshiro who was seated on the bench next to Hinamori. Rukia bowed, "I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya for whatever Ichigo did this time."

Ichigo shivered. "I d-didn't do anything!"

Toshiro stood to his feet. "You have until six or you will be the one taking Hinamori to prom."

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him away. "While we are stationed in Konoha you have to stay out of trouble. We can't afford to mess anything up."Rukia noticed Ichigo staring at the ground as they walked. She knew something had to be wrong.

"Rukiaaa!" the sound of Kon's screams echoed in the distance.

"I have to go check on Kon." Rukia said with urgency. She knew Sasuke was taking his anger for her out on him.

"Uh…yeah." Ichigo said softly. "I need to find Naruto anyway."

Rukia nodded and ran off to save Kon.

**10:16 a.m Sasuke**

Sasuke stormed out of art supply shop ignoring the frozen statue of Ichigo, the distraught Hinamori, and the shouting Toshiro telling Ichigo to address him as Captain Hitsugaya. He headed up the street to his next destination the grocery. "I never thought I would meet someone more annoying than Naruto!"

"Then why are you still helping her?"Sasuke continued walking the sound of Kon's voice irritated him. "I said why are you still helping her?"

"I don't have a choice!" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth. "Tsunade ordered me to."

"Well I always thought of you as the handsome, rebellious type. Not as handsome as yours truly but close. What's keeping you from dropping those bags and doing something you'd rather be doing?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"You can't answer me, can you? You're paired with the one girl in the village who isn't interested in you and not only that but she's just as much as a brick wall as you are. You both put your duties and ambitions before emotion. You both have a strong sense of pride. And no matter what you can't break her down the way you do all the other girls. She's the female you and you can't stand it!"

"If you don't stop talking I will kill you."

"I'm not afraid of you. I see right through you. Rukia does too and she could probably kick your ass if she wanted."

"Like hell she can!"

"Why are you getting so worked up? You never struck me as the type to let a girl get under your skin. You finally met you match haven't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Answer me!"

"Go away!"

"Answer me!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "You think you got it all figured out don't you?" Sasuke slowly lifted his hand. "You think I'm intimidated by that woman? You think I give a damn about her, you or this damn prom?" Kon stepped back as sparks flew around Sasuke's hand and the shrill sound of screeching birds filled the air. "She is nothing like me and neither of you know a damn thing about me!"

Kon shrunk back. "Rukiaaa!"

**10:20 a.m Rukia**

"Sode no Shirayuki, dance!" A storm of frost barreled in Sasuke's direction. Rukia watched as he effortlessly evaded. "Step away from Kon!" The ferocity in her voice tensed the scene as the scowl on her face grew colder.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" Sasuke's voice dripped like venom. "I had enough of you and this stupid toy." Sasuke inched closer to Kon.

"I said stay away from him!" She clenched her sword tighter. "I don't want to fight you, Sasuke. I understand that I am visitor in your village but you will not treat my comrades like this."

"Normally this would be a waste of my time but I've wanted to fight one of you shinigami since you've arrived."

Rukia let out a deep sigh. She remembered telling Ichigo to stay out of trouble and now she had put herself right in the middle of it. She watched as Kon ran off to a safe distance and she uttered with reluctance, "So be it."

Rukia and Sasuke squared off. The shoppers that casually perused the stores all scattered to safety. The air grew tense and the anger emitting from the two combatants was suffocating.

"Juhaku!" Rukia punctured the ground sending a trail of ice in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke evaded the attack and in an instant appeared in the air before Rukia.

"Chidori!" He used full force as he plunged his fist down on Rukia but she quickly hopped out of the way just in the nick of time causing Sasuke's hand to be sent through the ground. A large boom sounded throughout the village and once the dust cleared a huge crater was left in the road.

Rukia's eyes widened at the sight of the damage. In that instant she realized that Sasuke was not looking for a fight but instead he wanted to kill her. The sound of the impact sent a familiar shinigami to the scene. Byakuya.

"If you lay a hand on Rukia, I will kill you."

Sasuke looked up at the man whose expression matched his own. Sasuke smiled to himself. "In that case, I'll fight you both."

Byakuya grimaced. "Such arrogance." He unsheathed his sword. "Senbonzakura scatter!"

"Sode no Shirayuki, dance!"

"Sharingan!"

Thousands of rose petal shaped blades shot toward Sasuke. His sharingan slowed them down helping him to evade them. Once he reached Byakuya he noticed a gust of frost rushing toward him. Unable to slow down from the speed he reached dodging the rose-petal blades Byakuya raised his hand and in that instant Sasuke crashed to the ground. With the use of bakudo Byakuya immobilized Sasuke until Rukia's attack reached him.

Once the frost reached him Rukia ran up to check out the frozen Sasuke. Rukia and Byakuya stared at Sasuke as he lied frozen in the pillar of ice. Rukia hesitated on killing him. It was never her intentions.

Suddenly Sasuke vanished. Byakuya and Rukia stood surprised by the sudden disappearance. Byakuya shot a glance over to the roof of the grocery store. There Sasuke stood side by side with his brother Itachi.

"If anyone's killing my little brother, it's going to be me." Itachi sneered.

"Itachi dragged the guys all the way out here to see Sasuke go off to prom. He can't die now." Kisame chimed in.

"I'm not going." Sasuke interjected.

"Yes, you are." Itachi said before hopping off the building. He stood face to face with Byakuya. "My little brother is going to prom and it's going to be with your sister."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading!<strong>


	7. More pairings?

**A/N I want to thank everyone who has read and a special thanks to those who reviewed. The reviews are what keeps me going and lets me know I'm in the right track. I was going to wait until tomorrow to post the next chapter but what the hell I'm feeling adventurous. Who knows I might even write something in my profile. I have been here awhile at least one person might care to know about me. Anyway sorry for the rambling. ^.^ Enjoy R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>10:25 a.m Hinata<strong>

Hinata was entering the bookshop when a large boom shook the village. Her eyes widened as she lost her footing sending her crashing into the man before her. Hinata noticed books falling to the ground and she quickly dropped to the ground to retrieve them.

As she grabbed book after the book the man she dared not make eye contact with due to her embarrassment helped pick the books up as well. As the last book remained on the floor Hinata and the owner reached for it. She was too slow and her hand ended up grabbing his.

She froze with fear and shakily her eyes ventured upwards until she made a connection with the man whose eyes were as deep blue as her hair. She quickly released his hand and bowed. "Please forgive me!" she whimpered.

The man stood to his feet without saying a word. Hinata slowly lifted her head and noticed his hand reaching out to help her. She grabbed his hand once again and stood to her feet. He pushed up his glasses and said flatly, "There's no reason for you to apologize. The sharp tremor in the earth caused you to fall into me. No one's to blame."

Hinata looked up at him her eyes were still in puppy dog mode. "I-I see." Her eyes shot to the ground once she found herself staring into his eyes for an extended period of time.

"My name is Uryu Ishida. I don't believe we met personally but I do know that you are Lady Hinata of the Hyuga Clan."

Hinata nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to the bookstore? Shouldn't you be out preparing for prom like all the other girls?"

Hinata shook her head. "No Ishida-kun. I don't think I will be going to prom this year." She thought about how she was told that Naruto would be asking Sakura and then how she overheard Naruto asking Inoue. It saddened her that she didn't even cross his mind.

Ishida noticed the upset look on her face it was much different than the frightened look she began with. "I'm not going to prom either. I don't see the big deal about it anyway. What I'm most interested in now is you."

Hinata's face turned beet red in an instant. "W-what about me?"

Ishida pushed up his glasses. "You're kekkei genkai, byakugan. If you're not too busy would you like to accompany me to the tea shop?"

Hinata smiled slightly, "Sure."

**10:30 a.m Sai **

Sai was one of the few boys that remained by the lake. He sat silently drawing the placid body of water. Just as he was applying the finishing touches a large bark caused him to send an unwanted line through the center of his picture. He frowned.

"Sai!" Sai didn't have to turn around to know who wanted his attention. "Akamaru and I had been scouting out all the hot chicks to see which one would be worth my time taking to prom and I found the perfect one." Sai crumpled up his picture and began drawing again on a fresh piece of paper. "The thing is, this chick is playing hard to get and I'm all for the chase and all but she's fast. And I know I'm fast but this girl is faaast. Like with three a's. She can also fight. But I'm not one to give up so I-"

Sai tried ignoring Kiba's rambling but it was too hard. He had Kiba in one ear and Akamaru's panting in the other. They both were like annoying puppies that wouldn't stop yelping. Sai closed his sketch pad and put away his utensils. "What is it that you're trying to tell me?"

Kiba stopped and glared at him. "Weren't you listening man? I need help getting this chick. Besides if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. I know how you've been eyeing that Nemu chick, I even seen the pictures you drew of her. The two of you would be perfect together at prom and you would have everyone's mind blown because the two of you robots are in love. And we all know that's impossible so everyone would be like 'Whaaaaat?' and you two might become King and Queen."

"Robots?"

"Whaddya say man? Are you in or aren't you?"

Sai did have feelings for Nemu, that much was true, but as for love. Sai contemplated about the romance novel he was given from Kakashi. He figured that that had to be the love Kiba was referring too. "I will help."

Kiba jumped for joy along with Akamaru. "I knew you would!"

Sai stood to his feet and walked off with Kiba. "Who is the girl that you want to escort to prom?"

Kiba winced, he hated the way Sai spoke. "I wanna do more than escort her." He gave a lecherous grin. "Her name is Soi Fon. She's a shinigami like that Nemu girl except she's less freaky. She gives off this dominatrix vibe and I'm all for that. So I need you to search your head for a way for me to ask her out."

Sai thought about ideas he had read about. Suddenly one hit him. "I've heard of people making treasure hunts for their potential date. They leave clues around the village for her to follow and in the end all the clues will lead her to you."

Kiba thought it over a bit. "Get started then!" he ordered. Sai was reluctant at first but then complied. Within seconds he finished a map. "That was uh really quick. This better work."

Sai drew a tiger and summoned it to take a letter to Soi Fon. "It worked in the story I read. Now go buy some flowers and stand in the middle of the training grounds." He then drew up more creatures to scatter the clues around.

**10:50 a.m Soi Fon**

"-I'm telling you that kid was fast." Soi Fon said as she hung up banners. "I normally kill my pursuers but unfortunately it's against the rules for us to harm the villagers."

Yoroichi yawned as she sat at the edge of the stage watching everyone work. "Sounds to me like someone is finally interested in you. Maybe you should take that stick out of your ass and just talk to the guy. It couldn't hurt."

Soi Fon's face turned red. "With all due respect Yoroichi-sama, we shinigami are here on a mission. I don't understand the point of this prom thing and I don't think it's a good idea to be fraternizing with the ninja."

"Nonsense! I've fraternized with plenty of the ninja. Just last night Matsumoto and I fraternized with several ninja. And guess who I'm going to prom with?"

"If you're going to this prom then I think as your former lieutenant I should be the one to escort you."

"Listen to yourself Soi Fon. I can't be there to hold your hand every second of the day. Mama's a free spirit and she'll be doing things tonight you wouldn't approve of. Besides I already agreed to go with Kakashi."

Soi Fon hopped down from the ladder and approached Yoroichi. "You can't be serious."

"I don't believe it either." Iruka chimed in. "Kakashi is actually planning to go to prom?"

"Believe it. He's going and he chose me to go with. So move it people!" Yoroichi said as she clapped her hands. "We should be finished with the decorations by noon. I could've done this in half the time by myself."

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN DOING ANYTHING!" Iruka snapped.

Suddenly a large white tiger entered the arena. Soi Fon stood in front of Yoroichi defensively. She watched as the tiger approached her and dropped a letter before her. The tiger then left as quickly as it came. "What's this?" Soi Fon said to herself as she slowly reached for it.

"What does it say?!" Yoroichi said with excitement.

Soi Fon read the envelope, "To the one who carries the key to my heart. Follow the instructions to unlock your treasure." Soon after reading the message aloud she gagged and threw the unopened letter to the ground.

Yoroichi hopped off the stage and grabbed the letter with a smile. She tore it open and read the first clue. "You are as sweet as the candy I eat. Find the sweetest spot to get to your next clue." Yoroichi giggled. "The rhymes may be really corny and generic but this sounds like fun. Go out there and do the treasure hunt."

"But Yoroichi-sama-"

"That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am."

Soi Fon flitted off to answer the riddle.

**11:00 a.m Ishida**

Ishida found himself laughing constantly as he sipped tea with Hinata. He didn't expect to have such a good time with the girl who couldn't even look him in the eye when they first met. "What happened next?"

"Then Naruto farted right in Kiba's nose!" Hinata giggled.

Ishida laughed and smacked the table. "I don't know who gets put in worse situations Ichigo or Naruto!"

"Yeah I know." Hinata responded with a giggle.

Ishida lifted the cup of tea up to take a sip but the steam fogged up his glasses. He heard Hinata giggle a bit and lean over the table. She slowly removed his glasses and wiped them clean for him on her blouse. Ishida could feel his face growing hotter. Even though she was a blur of whites and blues, Ishida began to realize that through all of her self-consciousness that Hinata was a very beautiful girl. Not only that but she was intelligent and strong and he couldn't wrap his mind over why she was interested in an imbecile like Naruto.

Hinata leaned back over the table and put Ishida's glasses back on his face. The close proximity between Hinata and Ishida made both of them blush. Hinata quickly retreated and began to avoid eye contact with Ishida once again. "Naruto doesn't deserve a girl like you." Ishida said flatly. "If he can't see what I see in you then he only has himself to blame. But if you ask me you are too good for him."

Hinata turned to Ishida. "Please, don't speak badly about Naruto-kun. It's not his fault. If anything it's mine, I neglect to tell him how I feel about him."

"I think it's clear to everyone how you feel about him and he's too big of an idiot to see that. It's surprising that you still defend someone like him."

"Naruto's had a rough life he's been treated badly for-"

"That's no excuse to use it as a crutch! Everyone has a story. No one's life is perfect and I can bet millions that your childhood was rough too. It's a part of growing up everyone must and undoubtedly will face pain. It's what helps us relate to one another. His past has nothing to do with you and the way he ignores you. I think you're better off with a guy like me. I'll protect you; I'll notice you and I'll make sure you constantly get the praise and attention you deserve. You are a very special person and you need to see that."

Hinata froze, she didn't know what to say or even do. She watched has Ishida rose out of his seat and made his way around the table to her. He took a knee and looked intently into Hinata's eyes. Hinata turned away. Her heart was thumping in her chest. She had no clue what was happening.

Ishida grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head so that she was looking him in the eyes. He looked into her wavering eyes and caressed her pale cheek. Hinata trembled and Ishida felt her uneasiness. "I-Ishida-kun-"

Before she could finish her sentence Ishida pressed his lips against hers. Hinata stood wide-eyed at what was happening. She wanted to pull away but…she couldn't. It felt right. Hinata ran her fingers through Ishida's hair and kissed him back. Time stood still and everyone around them seemed to disappear. It was just the two of them caught up in a world of their own as their lips expressed how they felt for one another.

Hinata's trembling and uncertainties faded away and as she became wrapped up in Ishida's warm embrace she felt as though she hadn't a worry in the world with him around. Kissing him, being with him made her feel safe…happy…beautiful.

Once Ishida let up the two of them returned smiles. Ishida embraced her and whispered something in her ear. Hinata grinned and embraced Ishida back.

* * *

><p><strong>My love scenes aren't that great but I hope everyone enjoyed anyway. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!<strong>


End file.
